Vivía en la oscuridad hasta que te conocí
by daianapotter
Summary: Por fin te encontré, Mi-chan " No sabía que esas cinco palabras pudieran cambiar mi vida tan drásticamente. Y todo por culpa de ese colgante que llego a mi mano sin saber porqué. Dejen rewiews plz
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Fushigi Yuugi no me pertenece ¬¬ porque si lo hiciera, hubiera hecho que Tama tuviera que estar sin remera tres veces mínimo por capítulo y desnudo mínimo una vez, también por capítulo, Miaka no tendría que ser virgen y estos dos se hubieran acostado mucho antes del tomo 18¬¬ como se puede comprobar no soy Yuu Watase xD por lo que si las escenas subidas de tono les molestan u ofenden, por favor no lean este fic ^^

Aclaración 2: No tengo ni idea de cómo se lanzan bien las cartas. Así que lo he descrito más o menos de cómo me acuerdo que lo hacen por la tele cuando he hecho zapping. Pero no confíen mucho en mí en ese aspecto.

**Capítulo 1: El día en que mi vida cambio**

Era un precioso día de mediados de marzo cuando la vida de una joven pelinegra cuyos cabellos se encontraban recogidos en unos moños uno de cada lado y ojos dorados, que se encontraba durmiendo en la hora del recreo bajo la sombra de un árbol, cambiaría para siempre.

De pronto, unas voces llegaron a los oídos de la muchacha que hicieron que ella levantara un ojo y dirigiera su atención hacía el lugar de donde provenían las mismas varios metros lejos de ella.

- Sanosuke, dí ahhhhhhhhhh – le ordenó una chica sonriendo a quien parecía ser novio mientras acercaba a su boca un poco de la comida que llevaba en el plato.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh – obedeció el joven mientras hacía lo indicado.

La adolescente no pudo evitar cerrar su ojo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro y se volteaba dándole la espalda a los dos tortolitos. No es que odiara este tipo de escenas… sino simplemente que le daban un poquito de envidia. Cada vez que veía a una pareja en actitud amorosa sentía como algo dentro de ella se entristecía, como si hubiera perdido algo. Y suspirando largamente antes estirar un brazo sobre la hierba dijo: Me gustaría tener un novio.

Pocos minutos después de pronunciar estas palabras un colgante negro azabache con una piedra del mismo color y exquisitamente gravada con letras ancestrales se poso en los dedos de la joven durmiente.

De repente, una chica con el pelo rubio oscuro y corto a lo chico se abalanzó sobre Miaka haciendo que la susodicha se sobresaltara y llevara a su pecho, inconscientemente, el colgante.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Yui-chan no me des estos sustos – le reprochó muy enojada la joven.

- Lo siento, Miaka. No pude evitarlo. Te veías tan tierna que no pude resistir la tentación – trató de excusarse la muchacha mientras reía levemente. Pero, se detuvo enseguida al ver que Miaka escondía algo entre sus manos.

- Miaka, ¿qué tenés en las manos? – le pregunto llena de curiosidad.

- ¿Escondo algo en…? – pregunto la joven mirando fijamente a la muchacha hasta que de repente sintió el objeto en su mano y ya no pudo terminar la pregunta. Y se quedó mirando aquel extraño colgante como en trance durante unos segundos que no pasaron inadvertidos para su compañera por lo que ésta decidió llamar su atención.

- Miaka – dijo Yui mientras tocaba el hombro de su amiga.

- ¿Eh? – fue la contestación que recibió por parte de la pelinegra cuando perdió su concentración.

- Estabas como en trance – le comentó preocupada la joven.

- ¿Sí? No sé… me dio la sensación de haber visto este colgante antes – se sinceró la estudiante.

- ¿Cómo que te dio la sensación? ¿Es que acaso no lo compraste? – le pregunto su amiga - ¿No lo habrás robado, verdad? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con un falso tono de espanto.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO – contesto la muchacha consternada – es un colgante que me acabo de encontrar, creo. Porque ni siquiera sé como es que lo tengo. Cuando me acosté no lo tenía. Así que en verdad no sé como ha llegado a mí – explico la joven con inseguridad.

- Bueno, mejor dejemos el tema. Yo te venía a contar que Fuu, Yumi y yo hemos decidido ir a la casa de una adivina – le comento muy contenta.

- ¿A casa de una adivina? ¿Para qué? – le pregunto Miaka un poco perdida.

- ¿Para que va a ser tonta? Para que nos lea el futuro – le contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Eso ya lo sé Yui-chan – le replicó algo molesta su amiga – Es sólo que me extraña que te apuntes a este tipo de cosas. Para vos todo eso no es más que pura charlatanería, superstición y una forma descarada de sacarle el dinero a la gente –le respondió sabiamente.

- Bueno, sí – reconoció la rubia – Pero sólo vamos para tratar de cambiar la rutina –trató de excusarse – Incluso puede que si sea una auténtica adivina podría ayudarte con el misterioso collar. Pero como todas son unas farsantes de primera sólo escucharemos una historia inventada sobre nuestra supuesta vida pasada - comento burlonamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba en uno de los árboles que había cerca de ella.

- A lo mejor me dice que este colgante en realidad es mío y que me perteneció en otra vida y por eso vino a mí – esta vez fue el turno de la pelinegra de burlarse.

- Seguro – afirmó su amiga.

Instantes después escucharon como la campana del colegio anunciaba la hora de retornar a clases. Dando ambas jóvenes sendos suspiros comenzaron su marcha hacia sus clases mientras Miaka se ponía el colgante al caminar.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Después de una aburrida mañana de estudio…

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó Miaka al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos cuando la campana sonó.

- ¿Lista para escuchar una sarta de mentiras? – le preguntó su mejor amiga.

- Yui-chan no tenés que venir sino querés – le recordó su mejor amiga.

- No te preocupes, Miaka. No hay nada mejor que hacer – le contestó la chica encogiéndose levemente los hombros.

Dando el asunto por perdido la pelinegra decidió ir a reunirse con sus otras dos amigas y emprender el camino hacía el negocio de la adivina.

---------------------------------------------------------

De camino a lo de la adivina…

- ¡Miaka-chan! – dijo Fuu tratando de acaparar la atención de la joven - ¿Qué vas a preguntarle a la adivina cuando la veas? – le pregunto curiosa.

- Pues… - comenzó diciendo completamente sonrojada – le preguntaré sobre…

------------------------------------------------------

En la tienda de la adivina…

La mujer ve a Miaka pasar por la entrada de su tienda e inmediatamente sale a abordarla antes de que la muchacha pudiera terminar de hablar.

- Te estaba esperando pequeña –dijo una voz calmada y bastante joven. Llevaba una remera roja y unos pantalones azules. Era rubia y tenía los ojos verdes. A primera vista nadie creería que es una adivina.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh – fue todo lo que pudieron decir las chicas.

- Por favor, no sean tan escandalosas – les reprochó la mujer.

- Pues entonces no nos asuste de esa manera - contraatacó Fuu.

- Lo siento entonces – se disculpó la adivina mirando siempre a Miaka – Ven querida. Tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar – una vez dicho esto tomo del brazo a una boquiabierta Miaka y la llevó dentro de la tienda ante las anonadadas miradas de sus amigas.

La tienda era algo pequeña pero lo suficientemente espaciosa como para moverse sin chocar contra nada. En el negocio había toda clase de cartas del tarot, piedras de toda clase, bolas de cristal de todos los tamaños, atrapa-sueños, y muchas cosas más. Pero a pesar de tener tantas cosas era un lugar verdaderamente cálido y acogedor.

Una vez enfrente de su mesa de trabajo (en la cual podía verse las cartas del tarot, bola de cristal y demás artículos necesarios para ejercer su profesión) invitó a la joven que se sentará en la silla de enfrente. Cuando comprobó que la joven tomó asiento hizo lo propio.

- Sentaté, pequeña – le pidió gentilmente la adivina.

- Esto… ¿cuánto nos va a cobrar por la consulta? – preguntó Miaka un poco nerviosa mientras hacía lo que la mujer le había pedido

- Este caso en concreto será gratis. Es un caso muy especial – comentó la vidente con brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Nuestro caso es especial? – preguntó confundida la joven.

- "Su caso", no. TU caso – recalcó la mujer haciendo que las adolescentes se miraran entre ellas más confundidas que nunca – Ese colgante que llevas en el cuello tiene un poder espiritual demoledor. Sin embargo, se encuentra dormido. Una vez que despierte se llevara por delante a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino – continuó explicando la mujer. Miaka, por otra parte se encontraba con el corazón latiendo a mil y no sabía porque.

- Veré que designios te depara el futuro a través de la lectura de las cartas – pronunció la mujer antes comenzar a barajar unas cartas que se encontraban cerca suyo. Poco tiempo después, colocó las cartas enfrente de Miaka y le pidió que cortara el mazo en tres partes. Una vez lo hizo, junto las tres partes de forma diferente. Segundos más tarde, comenzó a acomodar las cartas en filas de cinco en cinco hasta que no tuvo más cartas en su mano. El ambiente se mantuvo tenso todo el tiempo, pero, a la vez, expectante hasta que la mujer dijo de repente entusiasmada cual pequeña de 6 años ante los regalos de navidad:

- Esta es la tirada más impresionante que he hecho nunca y que estoy segura jamás volveré a hacer. Tu vida no es tu vida, pequeña.

- ¿Cómo que mi vida no es la mía? – la interrumpió perpleja la pelinegra - ¿Si no es mía de quién es? – le pregunto un poco molesta.

- Lo que quise decir es que tu vida es una mentira – le respondió. Pero al ver la joven se encontraba más confundida que antes prosiguió – Esta vida que estás viviendo no tendría que haber pasado si ese hombre – apunto a una carta que contenía la figura de un hombre - no se hubiera metido en tu camino. De no haber sido así ahora mismo estaría en los brazos de tu amante – ante esta última palabra Miaka no pudo evitar sonrojarse haciendo que las chicas les silbaran sin parar por su actitud.

- Un amante, Miaka. La cosa se pone interesante – le guió un ojo su mejor amiga.

- Para ya, Yui-chan – le amonestó la joven roja como un tomate.

- Paren de jugar esto es serio – les reprendió la adivina. Yui simplemente giro sus ojos - Ese colgante que se encuentra en tu cuello es la clave de todo. Ese collar te llevará ante "él" – continuó una vez más.

- ¿Pero quién es él? – interrumpió una vez más la chica.

- Tu amante, por supuesto – le respondió la mujer como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Tu vida cambiará radicalmente poco antes de tu próximo cumpleaños. Cuando ese día llegué sabrás toda la verdad. Sin embargo, ese hombre (el culpable de que vivas esta vida que no tendrías porqué haber vivido) también vendrá y tratará por todos los medios de impedir que te reúnas con "él". El colgante que tenés en tu poder es la clave. Ese colgante que obtuviste hoy (y no digas que no porque la presencia la sentí esta tarde – esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Miaka haciendo que su rubor volviera con fuerza – es la clave. Ese colgante es tuyo junto lo que en él contenga.

- ¿Y que contiene? – interpeló algo preocupada la muchacha.

- No lo sé pequeña – confesó suspirando – lo único que te puedo decir es que lo contiene esa piedra es algo increíblemente poderoso. Y que ha llegado a tus manos porque te pertenece. Hoy antes de que acabe el día tu vida ya no será lo que era.

- ¿Y que significa esa carta que esta tocando inconscientemente desde hace rato? – pregunto Miaka con inocencia.

La mujer suspiró nuevamente. La había descubierto. También podría mentirle y decirle que no era más que su imaginación… pero desde que descubrió que tenía el don de la adivinación se juro a sí misma que siempre diría la verdad, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

- Esta carta representa al "Demonio". Lo más probable es que en esa piedra se halle el mismo Señor de las Tinieblas – confesó la mujer lentamente. Como si cada palabra le costara pronunciarla.

- ¡¡¡Pero eso no puede ser!!! – grito escandalizada la estudiante al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

- No sé con certeza si él es lo que habita en ese collar. Lo que si sé es que tiene un poder místico increíble que se encuentra sellado esperando a ser liberado. Y llegó a tus manos porque de alguna forma es tuyo. Por tanto, por más que quieras deshacerte de él no lo conseguirás. Ese colgante es parte de tu ser – le argumentó la vidente serenamente.

- Ya esta bien de tanta mentira – dijo de repente Yui mientras tomaba el brazo de Miaka y la jalaba para sacarla del local – Chicas nos vamos – dijo completamente enojada. Sus amigas no se atrevieron a replicarle nada.

- Esperen un… - intento detenerlas alzando una mano para que no se fueran. Pero era demasiado tarde. Enseguida, cayó sobre su silla agotada.

Y suspirando dijo para si misma:

- Si ese hombre no se hubiera interpuesto en el camino de ustedes dos en estos momentos no estarías acá – estas palabras las pronunció mientras miraba atentamente tres cartas. Un hombre, otra carta donde estaba representado el demonio y, por último, un pequeño ángel sonriendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la calle…

- Yui-chan por favor basta – suplicó Miaka – Me estás haciendo daño.

- Ups – dijo la joven mientras soltaba el brazo de su mejor amiga – Es sólo que tanta tontería me hecho enojar.

- Te creo Yui-chan. No tenés que jurarlo – le respondió la pelinegra mientras se masajeaba la zona herida.

- Bueno, ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó esta vez Fuu.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo y nos olvidamos de lo que paso ahí dentro? – propuso la rubia.

- ¡Comida! – exclamó Miaka con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que aplaudía y saltaba - ¡Vamos, vamos! – gritó segundos antes de ponerse a correr al Mcdonal más cercano.

- ¡Esperanos, Miaka! – gritaron sus amigas mientras corrían detrás de la chica.

Y así entre risas y bromas pasaron toda la tarde tratando de olvidar la pesada broma de la "adivina" ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que el "Demonio" pudiera habitar en ese pequeño colgante.

---------------------------------------------

En casa de Miaka…

- Mamá, ya llegué – anunció la joven un poco nerviosa dado que su madre odiaba que llegara muy tarde a casa. Era poco más de las 11 de la noche.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su progenitora la muchacha decidió ir a la cocina y ver que había en la heladera. Cuando se encontró enfrente de ésta vio una nota con un imán encima de ella. Se lo quitó y comenzó a leer:

"Miaka:

Soichiro y yo hemos decidido salir a comer. Llegaremos tarde. En la heladera tenés comida. Sólo necesitas calentarla.

Pd: Keisuke está en la casa de Tetsuya y no volverá hasta el lunes.

- Fiuuuuuuuu – suspiró hondamente la joven. ¡De la que se había librado!

Feliz con esta noticia, la joven procedió a sacar varios recipientes de la nevera. Seguidamente, se dirigió al microondas y los calentó durante varios minutos antes de sentarse a la mesa y comer. Acto que no le llevó más de un minuto. Enseguida, se dirigió a su cuarto para darse su baño. Ese día en especial había sido agotador y no había nada mejor que un buen baño antes de acostarse para relajarse.

---------------------------------------------------

En el cuarto de Miaka…

La habitación de la joven era bastante espaciosa. Dentro de ella se encontraba una cama matrimonio junto a una pequeña mesita de luz. Cerca de la cama se encontraba la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño de la adolescente. Al lado derecho de la puerta que daba la entrada al dormitorio se encontraba un gran armario. Y al lado izquierdo de la cama se encontraba una gran mesa que la muchacha usaba para hacer los deberes y estudiar.

- Puff – soltó la joven un poco enojada – Ya son más de las 11 y media y no ha pasado absolutamente nada de lo que la adivina ha dicho. Y yo que creía que mi vida se volvería un poco más emocionante. Menuda decepción. Y yo que le había creído – se quejó la joven con un poco de pena – Lamentablemente, Yui-chan tiene razón una vez más. Las adivinas no existen. No son más que un fraude. Me voy a bañar – dijo todavía irritada. Enseguida, se quitó el colgante y lo dejo en su mesita de noche. Acto seguido, se dirigió hacía el baño.

Una vez allí, abrió el agua de la canilla de la bañera para que comenzara a calentarse mientras ella se desvestía. Cuando el agua estuvo a la temperatura de su gusto se metió. Quería relajarse un poco por lo acontecido esa tarde. Quería olvidar toda esa tontería de tener un "amante" y de que ese colgante le pertenecía. Sin embargo, una parte de ella verdaderamente anhelaba que todo lo dicho por esa mujer fuera verdad. Y sin embargo…

- "Tonta, tonta, tonta" – se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez mientras se apoyaba sus manos en la pared y se apoyaba sobre ella – "Lo peor de todo es que una parte de mí en verdad desea que eso se haga realidad. Y lo que es más grave aún es que no se porque tengo tantos deseos de que se haga realidad" – dando el asunto por perdido la joven continuó bañándose. Tal vez de esa forma pudiera sacar de su cabeza aquel tonto colgante.

----------------------------------------------------

En el cuarto de la joven mientras ella se duchaba…

Pocos segundos después de que pasarán las 12 de la noche un humo negro salió del colgante que la muchacha había dejado el mueble. De repente, ese humo fue tomando forma hasta que se puede distinguir un joven increíblemente bello de cabellos largos y negros como el azabache y ojos verde esmeralda que prometían noches de pasión inolvidables. Su cuerpo, de piel bronceada, parecía estar esculpidos por los mismos ángeles. Sus hombros eran anchos y fuertes acentuando su peligrosidad; sus brazos están hechos para abrazar a la persona amada; sus manos invitan a pecar. Sus fuertes y fibrosas piernas eran más rápidas que las del mejor depredador sobre la faz de la Tierra. Ese hombre, que respiraba por todos los poros de su cuerpo virilidad, también irradiaba una gran fuerza espiritual que sólo unos pocos afortunados eran capaces de sentir.

El colgante ya no se haya en la mesita de noche sino en el poderoso cuello del joven. Él se sintió confundido y desorientado al no saber donde se encontraba. Además en aquellos momentos se encontraba completamente desnudo. Podía oír el ruido del agua por lo que se percató de que no era el único en ese extraño lugar. De repente, el ruido seso. Decidió esconderse y ver quien era la persona que había en ese recinto.

Pocos minutos después, Miaka salió del baño cubierta únicamente con una pequeña toalla que dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneadas y blancas piernas; en su mano izquierda tenía una toalla más pequeña con la que se secaba el pelo. Se dirigió hacía la mesita noche en busca del colgante… pero no lo encontró.

- ¿Dónde…? – pero no pudo terminar de hace su pregunta cuando sintió dos poderosos brazos estrecharla hacía un duro pecho. Fue entonces cuando escucho la voz más sensual y seductora que jamás pensó que pudiera existir:

- Por fin te encontré, Mi-chan - fue todo lo que necesito para sentir de repente un tipo de calor que nunca experimentó mientras se olvidaba por completo de cómo se sostenía una toalla.

-------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: Bueno chicas acá termina el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic^^ que, como siempre, espero que les guste^^ Quiero darles las gracias a riku y a Shakka DV que me ayudaron mucho para hacer el fic^^ Ahora según la programación tengo que hacer el capítulo 4 de "You are the only one". También terminar de corregir un one shot lemon para una amiga y creo que comenzaré uno que tengo planeado hacer de Darien y Serena (en la que, al igual que YATOO, Darien es malo desde el comienzo). Bueno aca les dejo una lista de fics de Tama y Miaka en español o en inglés. Así que si pueden léanlos y dejen un rewiew en cada capi plz^^:

En español:

.net/s/4955530/1/Gotas_de_sal_y_esencia_de_azucar

En inglés:

.net/s/4362338/1/Love_Eternity

.net/s/4637151/1/Love_between_a_Goddess_and_a_Warrior

.net/s/2877196/1/To_Pull_the_Trigger_or_Take_the_Bulletr

.net/s/2867432/1/Marriage_Rules_Number_1_This_Will_Be_Forever

.net/s/5212788/1/Bittersweet

Y ahora paso a agradecer los rewiew del último one shot lemon^^:

**Criskeleton: **¿Me he pasado? n.n Yo creo que le dí en su punto^^Aunque de tods me dejaron comentario sos la única que cree que me pase^^ Bueno acá esta el Tama diablo espero que te guste^^ porque será igual pervert que el de "Perdiendo la cordura…"

**Dark_yuki: **Sip… tarde mucho pero creo que la espera a merecido la pena^^ ¿Quién en su sano juicio no odiaría a Miaka por tener semejante bombón de novio? *_* Ya no tenés que esperar más por el Tama diablo^^ acá está n.n

**Mari^^:** Me alegra que te guste^^ este Tama quedo mucho más pervert que el otro^^ pero parece que ha gustado más jiji Espero que nat se recupere pronto y así podamos leer algún fic de ella^^

**kika_chan:** Cierto xD Nat me dijo que no se los iba a pasar que las iba a hacer sufrir xD pero me alegra que les guste como ha quedado^^ dado que me costo mucho u.u Me esfuerzo mucho por ser lo más explícita posible así que me alegra mucho haberlo conseguido^^ sobre todo con lo mal que se me da redactar xD

**Nayesakura:** Me alegro que te gustara^^ después de todo esta pareja no te gusta mucho^^ Y sí xD Tama será así de fogoso en la mayoría de mis fics. Creo que Tama en realidad lo sería… pero como Yuu no nos ha dado muchas escenas XXX pues nunca lo sabremos x.x

**Jeanne:** Me alegro que te guste ^_^ esperemos que todos capítulos "interesantes" me salgan cada mejor ^_^

**Rikuchan22:** Si… pienso cosas muy pervert cuando veo al Tama malo *_* y si a eso le sumamos su voz en japó *_* A ver si te gusta como queda este primer capí definitivamente porque le he algunos retoques después de la última vez que te lo pase ^_^ esperando con ansias que Miaka le demuestre su verdadero "Yo" muajajaja.

**Yuuka:** jajajja NO!!! En la vida podría hacer un fic de Miaka x alguien que no sea Tama o Tama x alguien que no sea Miaka xD Espero que los próximos fics lemons que haga te gusten ^_^

**TormentaFuriosa:** Muchas gracias^^ me esfuerzo mucho en poder detallar todo y que sea lo más real posible^^ Tama será todo pervert que quieras pero acá la única que medio se quejó de eso fue Cris xD Espero que este primer capítulo no te depecione^^

**Yuukidarkangel:** jajajaja Trato de que mis fics tengan un toque de humor… aunque sea después de no haber parado en toda la noche xD Muchas gracias por los favoritos^^

**Caroli: **Gracias por el rewiew Caro^^ me alegra que te guste… sobre todo teniendo el cuenta que el manga y el anime a vos ni fu ni fa xD Espero que si lees los demás fics te lleguen a gustar ^_^

**Kyon-cito:** Después yo soy la pervertida no, nico? xD Pero me alegra que te haya gustado^^ ya que para vos el otro era "más para chicas" xD Pero bueno si el último de la pared fue el que más me costo. Así que me alegro mucho que al final hayan podido imaginarse al completo todo el fic ^_^ Y a ver si lo tuyo se soluciona de una vez porque vaya racha¬¬ Por cierto… ¿lo de kyon-cito es por el de Suzumiya Haruhi? xD

**francisco-isra:** Me alegra que te guste^^ Después te paso por pm todos los fics que tengo^^


	2. Mi primo, Tamahome, Señor de los Infiern

**Aclaración:** Fushigi Yuugi no me pertenece ¬¬ porque si lo hiciera, hubiera hecho que Tama tuviera que estar sin remera tres veces mínimo por capítulo y desnudo mínimo una vez, también por capítulo, Miaka no tendría que ser virgen y estos dos se hubieran acostado mucho antes del tomo 18¬¬ como se puede comprobar no soy Yuu Watase xD por lo que si las escenas subidas de tono les molestan u ofenden, por favor no lean este fic ^^

**Aclaración 2:** Como podrán comprobar dentro de unos segundos he hecho unas pequeñas modificaciones al final del capítulo 1 principios de este. Sin embargo, la esencia no cambia prácticamente =)

**Capítulo 2: "Mi primo Tamahome, el Señor de los Infiernos"**

Pocos minutos después, Miaka salió del baño cubierta únicamente con una pequeña toalla que dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneadas y blancas piernas; en su mano izquierda tenía una toalla más pequeña con la que se secaba el pelo. Se dirigió hacía la mesita de noche en busca del colgante… pero no lo encontró. Sin embargo, percibió de repente como en la habitación empezaba a hacer calor y un olor exótico e increíblemente tentador penetraba en su piel y la hacía sentirse completamente extraña.

- ¿Dónde…? – pero no pudo terminar de hacer su pregunta cuando sintió dos poderosos y musculosos brazos estrecharla hacía un duro y bien esculpido pecho. Fue entonces cuando escucho la voz más sensual y seductora que jamás imaginó que pudiera haber:

- Por fin te encontré, Mi-chan - fue todo lo que necesitó para que el calor que estaba sintiendo desde hace unos instantes se volviera más violento aún. Mientras tratada de recordar como nunca había sentido un tipo de calor como el que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos se olvidó por completo de cómo se sostenía una toalla. Hasta se había olvidado de cómo se articulaba una vocal. Ahora sabía quién tenía el colgante dado que acaba de sentir la fría piedra en su espalda.

- He esperado tanto tiempo, Miaka. Tanto tiempo – volvió a hablar aquella voz que la hacía estremecer, pero increíblemente, no era de miedo. Muy en el fondo sabía que no tenía nada que temer, pero porque estaba tan segura y como lo sabía era un completo misterio para la joven. Antes de que pudiera seguir cuestionando aquel pequeño misterio notó como el desconocido la volteaba hacía sí y los labios más suaves y dulces que en absoluto creyó que pudieran existir se posaron sobre los suyos. Fue como si de repente flotara y cualquier pensamiento que podría haber estado en su mente se desvaneció y sólo esos labios eran reales.

El misterioso joven la fue inclinando suavemente sobre la cama como si temiera hacerle daño y entre beso y beso pronunciaba tiernamente su nombre como si hubiera esperado una eternidad para poder volver a hacerlo. Una vez estuvieron acostados, el muchacho colocó sus antebrazos cerca de la cara de Miaka para así poder apoyar todo su peso sobre ellos y no aplastarla. Pero, ni bien termino de acomodarse, besó a Miaka más profundamente y metió su lengua dentro de ella para poder terminar de saborearla por completo. Miaka, por su parte, no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar por esa sensación de bienestar y placer que la recorría por completo. Era algo que simplemente escapaba de sus manos. El olor del atlético muchacho simplemente la atontaba y no la dejaba razonar. Inconscientemente, cerró los ojos y acarició el poderoso pecho del desconocido, quien, al percibir las suaves manos de la joven no pudo evitar sentir como un rayo lo traspasaba y su gemido de placer era ahogado por el beso que compartían.

"El asaltante" recorrió con una de sus manos la espalda de Miaka y la levantó levemente haciendo que su pelo cayera sobre su espalda como una cascada. Se sentó sobre la cama y dirigió su otra mano hacía la nuca de la joven para evitar que pudiera escapar. Los minutos pasaron lentamente mientras degustaban los labios del otro y se exploraban mutuamente sin reserva hasta que Miaka necesitó aire y rompió delicadamente el beso. Guió sus manos hasta los hombros del joven y cuando abrió sus labios para hacer una pregunta notó como uno de los dedos índices del muchacho se posaba en su boca impidiendo que pronunciara una sola palabra.

- No digas nada, Miaka. Ahora estamos juntos otra vez y nada ni nadie nos podrá volver a separar. Lo juro – y una vez terminó de hablar le dirigió una dulce sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de la muchacha latiera rápidamente. Enseguida, sintió como esos deseables y apetitosos labios que habían dejado una huella imborrable en los suyos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo mismo con su cuello. Al sentirlos en dicha zona no pudo evitar que salieran los suspiros que se habían encontrados retenidos por el beso. El misterioso joven volvió a recostarla frágilmente sobre la cama y emprendió una serie de besos hacía el sur de su anatomía hasta que chocó contra sus pechos.

- Tus pezones siguen siendo como dos tentadoras y pequeñas cerezas por lo que veo – comentó el desconocido al mismo tiempo que posaba uno de sus dedos en una "de las pequeñas cerezas" y lo movía lentamente. Ni bien lo hizo, Miaka echó su cabeza atrás y se arqueó completamente mientras se aferraba a las sabanas al sentir una descarga eléctrica que la sacudía por completo – Y seguís igual de sensible – concluyó el joven al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Cómo ser insensible cuando esas manos quemaban su cuerpo como las llamas y dejaban una huella invisible en él?

Acto seguido, el muchacho comenzó a acariciar tiernamente el pecho de la adolescente haciendo que los gemidos de Miaka aumentarán en duración e intensidad. No pudiendo aguantar más las ganas de saborear nuevamente sus "cerezas favoritas" se inclinó un poco y empezó a lamerlas con la lengua y mordisquearlas una a una sin dejar en ningún momento de masajear dicha zona. Miaka por su parte, ya no sabía que hacer para calmar esa ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en su parte más íntima. Sin saber porque comenzó a restregarse contra la dura virilidad del muchacho. Pero, cuanto más se restregaba más tenía ganas de que estuviera dentro suyo. ¿Cómo era posible que un completo desconocido pudiera hacerla sentir tan viva? Que nadie se lo pregunte porque ella se estaba haciendo esa pregunta, pero todavía le faltaba fuerza para formularla en voz alta.

- Eres tan suave Miaka y sensible. Tal y como te recuerdo – dijo el joven con voz ronca por la pasión que dominaba cada uno de sus sentidos mientras con una mano acariciaba el plano vientre de la joven la otra tocaba dulcemente su rostro – No has cambiado nada – le dirigió una tierna sonrisa antes de guiar una de sus manos hacía la intimidad de la joven y comenzar a excitarlo como sólo él era capaz de hacer. Después de todo, su especialidad era hacer perder la cordura a las mujeres y complacer a su chica su personal locura.

- Veo que ya estás completamente mojada, Mi-chan – comentó el joven cuando sacó lentamente sus dedos de la intimidad de la joven y se los llevaba a los labios para poder saborear la esencia de la muchacha – Tu sabor no ha cambiado tampoco. Seguís igual de deliciosa que siempre – dicho esto chupó el jugo de la joven muy descaradamente y cuando terminó sonrió de costado haciendo que Miaka se sonrojara profundamente. Acto seguido, abrió delicadamente los húmedos labios vaginales de la joven y se inclinó para comenzar a "limpiar" esa zona. Sintió como un rayo la traspasaba con gran violencia haciendo que se arqueara completamente y, segundos después, cayera agotada y jadeando sobre la cama. Si ya sus besos le quitaban la cordura y la dejaban sin aliento… ¿Cómo no la iban a afectar en sobremanera cuando se encargara de esa zona tan sensible?

Pero el joven parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la muchacha o, de saberlo, no parecía importarle… como si esa fuera la reacción más normal del mundo, por consiguiente, siguió haciendo su trabajo sin inmutarse: atormentar aquella zona tan delicada y sabrosa. Miaka, por su parte, ya no sabía que hacer para no ponerse a chillas como una loca y no despertar a su madre. Se aferraba a las sábanas con la esperanza de que la ayudarán en su empresa pero su aportación era mínima. Temblaba completamente y de su boca comenzaban a escapar los gemidos que estaban luchando por buscar la libertad… pero que una vez más fueron encadenados a su ama cuando se llevó una mano a la boca. Sentía tanta presión y placer en esa zona que sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Y no se equivocó. Pocos segundos después, el joven mordía tiernamente su clítoris lo que provocó que Miaka se arqueará nuevamente por completo y gritó a pleno pulmón sobre la almohada que había agarrado justo a tiempo pensando en lo que podría ocurrirle. Se desplomó exhausta y con la respiración agitada sobre la cama. Y se equivocaba si pensaba que después de eso el misterioso joven se daría por satisfecho. Y, efectivamente, se dio rápidamente cuenta de su error cuando notó como esos insaciables labios volvían a la acción y limpiaban con experta experiencia toda su zona íntima de cualquier jugo que pudiera haber escapado de su prisión. Pero muy pronto la boca del joven volvió a llenarse con la esencia de Miaka quién se volvió a ocupar de lamer esa zona a conciencia.

El muchacho se incorporó lentamente y en su bello rostro se formó una sonrisa seductora al ver el efecto que tenía sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha mientras se acercaba a "su presa" con una gracia felina. Miaka percibía como el intruso la devoraba lentamente con la mirada mientras se relamía. Sabía lo que sucedería dentro de pocos segundos, pero si su cuerpo pensaba pelear por evitarlo estaba haciendo un horrible trabajo. Jadeando, Miaka llevó lentamente sus manos hacía el rostro del hombre. Una vez las sintió en su cara, el desconocido apoyó una de las suyas sobre la de Miaka y, seguidamente, la llevó a sus labios donde la beso delicadamente. Un nuevo temblor recorrió todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, sabía que no podía resistirse a este hombre, su perfume la embriagaba, su sensualidad rompía todas sus defensas y su habilidad con las manos… era como si supiera justamente que era lo que le gustaba y en la medida necesaria para que perdiera la cordura y hacerla sentir como si su cuerpo fuera un volcán a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Sabía lo que pasaría en cualquier momento, pero antes de que eso ocurriera quería saber el nombre de la persona que la haría gritar como nunca lo había echo antes, pero no sería de dolor, sería de un placer tan intenso que estaba segura que la dejaría completamente sin fuerzas. Con voz pausada le pregunto:

- ¿Quién sos?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, el muchacho no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente.

- No… podés haberme olvidado realmente, Miaka. No podés – tartamudeó el joven horrorizado ante aquella cuestión…. Parecía como si su peor pesadilla se hubiera vuelto realidad.

- Lo… siento. Pero no sé quien sos – admitió Miaka abochornada por la situación. Completamente sonrojada giró su cabeza para no enfrentarse a esos ojos que la quemaban. Pero entonces, sintió una cálida gota de agua que caía en su cara. Sorprendida, volteó su rostro para ver que había pasado y su desconcierto pasó a ser mayúsculo al ver que los hechizantes ojos dorados del individuo se encontraban cubiertos de lágrimas que bajaban silenciosamente por su rostro.

"Lo… siento. Pero no sé quien sos" cuando escuchó esas simples palabras la inmensa felicidad que había sentido el muchacho al ver a la mujer que amaba se desvaneció por completo y fue remplazado por una profunda desesperación. Su mundo se había desmoronado y estallado en miles de pequeños pedazos nuevamente. Ese vacío y dolor sólo eran comparados con el que una vez sintió cuando… sacudió su cabeza con violencia. Lo único que importaba en esos momentos era que ella estaba sana y salva. Sin poder contenerse más, abrazó con fuerza a Miaka y dejó que todo su dolor se transformara en nuevas lágrimas que surcaban por su rostro hasta llegar a la joven.

Por otra parte, el corazón de Miaka volvió a latir con premura pero su dueña no sabía cual era el motivo. No entendía porque le causaba tanto dolor ver a aquel desconocido tan destrozado e indefenso. Quería calmarlo de alguna forma, pero no sabía como. Instintivamente, lo abrazó fuertemente como tratando de darle ánimos y, para su sorpresa, el joven la abrazó con más fuerza y repetía una y otra vez su nombre y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello que la hacían suspiran suavemente. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar tiernamente los suaves cabellos del muchacho para poder tratar de calmarlo… objetivo que no consiguió hasta que no pasaron una abundante cantidad de minutos. Los suaves labios del muchacho en su piel hacían que volviera a sentir un inmenso calor recorriendo cada poro de su cuerpo. No podía creer como en un momento así era capaz de volver a excitarse. Se odiaba a sí misma en aquellos instantes.

Pero, de pronto, ocurrió algo que dejó desconcertada a Miaka: el desconocido comenzó a reír suavemente. Guió una de sus manos al rostro de la muchacha y la acarició tiernamente.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿verdad Mi-chan? – la interrogó el joven alegremente mientras se secaba los restos que habían dejado sus lágrimas – No tenés que sentirte mal por lo que estás sintiendo, Miaka – trató de consolarla al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella lentamente para volver a besarla. El corazón de la muchacha volvió a latir apresuradamente en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, y bajo los gritos de odio de su cuerpo, Miaka giró su rostro justo a tiempo para que el muhacho no alcanzara su objetivo. Acto seguido, se alejó rápidamente de la cama y trató de lograr la máxima distancia posible entre ellos.

- No podés aparecer de la nada y tratar de hacer… lo que estabas haciendo – esperaba que su voz sonara segura y convincente, pero los grito de angustia de su cuerpo por haber perdido el calor del joven no la dejaban concentrarse demasiado.

El desconocido se desplomó pesadamente en la cama suspirando. Cerró suavemente los ojos como tratando de aceptar algo increíblemente duro y doloroso.

- ¿Quién sos y qué haces en mi habitación a estas horas de la noche? – preguntó suavemente Miaka. Enseguida, se sentó en el suelo y se acurrucó. Cualquiera pensaría que esa acción no era más que un intento por proteger su desnudez, pero en realidad era un intento desesperado por contenerse a sí misma y no lanzarse sobre el joven. Necesitaba una solución para salir de esa situación inmediatamente.

El joven, al escuchar la pregunta de Miaka suspiró nuevamente y se llevó un brazo a la cabeza de manera que tapara sus ojos. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer para que le creyera? Lanzando un último suspiro, pero esta vez de rabia, se sentó en la cama apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas. Seguidamente, se levantó y con una de sus manos se desordenó el pelo haciendo sentir a las manos de la joven más frutadas todavía porque con mucho gusto ellas se ofrecerían a ser quienes masajearan esos suaves cabellos sino fuera porque todavía le quedaba un pequeño hilo de sentido común a su dueña.

El desconocido se levantó y se apoyó contra la misma pared en la que se encontraba Miaka pero a una distancia prudente. Cerrando los ojos y aspirando hondamente empezó a hablar:

- No tenés que tenerme miedo, Miaka. No voy a hacerte daño.

- Pero… pero – tartamudeó Miaka durante unos segundos - ¿no vas a… - pero no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta mientras se sonrojaba profundamente por la vergüenza y volteaba su rostro.

Tamahome no pudo evitar reír suavemente ante la timidez de la joven. No podía evitarlo pero le resultaba muy tierno.

- Veo que al final sí que cambiaste, Mi-chan. Se nota que haz estado conviviendo con humanos y te han estado diciendo "lo malo que es dejarse llevar por los deseos del cuerpo" – comentó en tono burlón. Miaka volteó su rostro rápidamente y fijó sus ojos en los del joven.

- ¿Por qué decís "conviviendo con humanos"? Vos también lo sos – preguntó Miaka perpleja. Ante aquellas palabras el desconocido no pudo contenerse y soltó una gran carcajada.

- No, Miaka, no. Yo no soy un simple mortal – dicho esto, se separó de la pared y se colocó enfrente de ella. Su porte le hizo recordar al de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar y a que se le obedeciera en el acto. Y no sabiendo porqué se lo imaginó con unas grandes y hermosas alas negras en su espalda rodeado de un aura oscura - Mi nombre es Tamahome. Y soy el Señor de los Infiernos. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, no. No voy a continuar "hasta el final". Al menos no hasta que sea el día de tu decimosexto cumpleaños. Sólo a la noche de ese mismo podré hacerlo. Es la única forma de recuperar mis poderes y de que vos recuperes tus recuerdos.

Miaka, por su parte, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir ampliamente sus ojos ante la "revelación" del muchacho. ¿Qué era el demonio en persona? ¿La tomaba por idiota? Podría decir simple y sencillamente que no era más que un burlar ladrón ("un burlar ladrón digno de ser confundido con el mismísimo Apolo" apuntó con descaro aquella parte de su cuerpo y cerebro que ya se habían entregado al bando contrario) no tenía que mentir. Terminó concluyendo la joven haciendo caso omiso a las sugerencias inoportunas.

Tamahome soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras se desparramaba el pelo con aire distraído y cansado. Sabía que no le iba a creer a la primera… ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Llegaba de la nada completamente desnudo y la asaltaba sin casi mediar palabra. No podía culparla porque no le creyera, pero tampoco había podido resistir la tentación de volver a tocar su piel, besar sus dulces labios, sentirla entre sus brazos… simplemente no fue capaz de controlarse.

- Sé que suena tonto que diga esto pero tenés que creerme, Miaka – le suplicó el Tamahome al mismo tiempo que la muchacha se levantaba del suelo y lentamente caminaba hacía atrás hasta que sintió la fría y dura pared a su espalda. Quería mantenerse a cierta distancia, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría resistirse ante los encantos de aquella voz tan dulce pero tan triste al mismo tiempo y esos ojos melancólicos y arrepentidos que silenciosamente suplicaban su perdón. Simple y sencillamente no podía escapar de su embrujo y lentamente aquella parte que todavía quería luchar iba desapareciendo.

- Esta vez te prometo que todo irá bien – dijo el muchacho mientras tocaba delicadamente la mejilla de la joven – Ya nada nos volverá a separar – susurró embelesado al mismo tiempo que se acercaba hacía los labios de la joven a los cuales rozó levemente. Podía sentir nuevamente la fría piedra del colgante en su pecho, pero cuando quiso besarlo…

- ¡Miaka! – gritó horrorizada la señora Yuuki en cuanto prendió la luz de la habitación. Había ido a ver a su hija para saber que era lo que producía ruido en su cuarto. Esperaba que fuera que ella estuviera cantando o con la radio puesta… ¡pero desde luego no esta escena! ¡Su hija completamente desnuda junto a un hombre en las mismas condiciones y en una posición nada decente a esas horas de la noche! ¿Qué iban a pensar los vecinos? ¿Y por qué de pronto sentía que en la habitación hacía demasiado calor?

- Mamá – dijo Miaka con los ojos como platos al ver a su progenitora echa una furia… tampoco es que pudiera culparla.

- Así que esta es tu madre en este mundo – murmuró más para sí mismo que para la joven – La verdad es que no se parece nada a tu madre original.

- Disculpa, pero es la única que conozco – murmuró entre dientes muy molesta. ¡Por muy atractivo que fuera no tenía ningún derecho para insultar a su madre!

- No lo tomes a mal, cielo. Simplemente yo conocía a otra persona como tu madre eso es todo – trató de excusar Tamahome su comentario.

- Ejemm todavía no me han dicho por… - pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Tamahome clavó su mirada en la madre de Miaka. Durante unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad para la muchacha, su progenitora se encontraba en un profundo trance sin que ella lo supiera.

- Oh, lo siento mucho, Kushiku cielo. No te había reconocido – habló por fin la mujer sonriendo quien parecía no recordar la mirada que el muchacho le había lanzado – Estás tan algo y guapo.

Miaka, por otra parte, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre pasará de estar hecha una furia con ambos a pasar a ser una cálida persona que no ve a un familiar querido después de varios años de ausencia? Su madre se giró y le lanzó una mirada de enojo mientras se separaba del joven y se llevó las manos hacía su cintura.

- No me dijiste que tu primo había vuelto. Y yo confundiéndolo con un ladrón o algo peor – Miaka quería defenderse pero no le salían las palabras de la boca.

- En fin, cielo, ya es muy tarde. Mañana me contarás que te trae por la ciudad. Dormirás en la habitación de Miaka como cuando eran pequeños. Que duerman bien – se despidió apresuradamente la mujer antes de dejar la habitación.

En el cuarto del matrimonio Yuuki – Hasura…

- Mmmm… ¿A dónde habías ido, cariño? – le preguntó medio dormido su esposo cuando entró en la habitación.

- Fui a ver a Miaka para saber si era ella quien había hablado demasiado fuerte – contestó la mujer mientras se abanicaba con la mano. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanto calor?

- ¿Y haz conseguido averiguar que era? – volvió a interrogarla medio somnoliento.

- Era que había venido su primo Kishuku por sorpresa – respondió la señora Yuuki al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a la cama de su marido. Al escuchar la respuesta de su mujer no pudo evitar despertarse por completo.

- Pero cariño, Miaka y Keisuke no tienen ningún pr… mmmmmmmmm – los voraces labios de su mujer se unieron a los suyos impidiéndole continuar. A la mañana siguiente no recordaba haber tenido una noche "tan movida" como esa.

Nuevamente en la habitación de Miaka…

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la muchacha pusiera asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Todavía no tenía muy claro que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sí estaba segura de una cosa; "Tamahome" tendría que darle muchas explicaciones sobre quién era realmente, quién se cree que es para entrar a esas horas de la noche en casa ajena o para asaltarla… ¿y que era todo eso de que eran primos?

Giró su rostro echa una furia dispuestas a no dejar de acosarlo hasta que no obtuviera unas respuestas satisfactorias. Sin embargo, no pudo llevar a cabo su plan, porque, en ese preciso momento, el joven cayó encima de ella. Mientras se tambaleaba debido al peso del muchacho Miaka fue caminando hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra la cama y ambos jóvenes cayeron pesadamente sobre la cama.

- Quitaté de encima – le ordenó Miaka mientras hacía un esfuerzo considerable por sacarlo de encima suyo.

- Sin fuerzas – fueron las únicas palabras del joven. Después de varios segundos, logró su objetivo y Tamahome quedó al lado de ella. Miaka acercó lentamente una de sus manos a los labios del joven y los delineó delicadamente.

- ¿De verdad estás dormido? – preguntó Miaka en un susurró. No consiguió más respuesta que el silencio.

Hola ^^ Si… se que algunas me quieren matar por dos motivos:

1. Por lo que he tardado.

2. Porque hice que la madre de Miaka viniera… "en la mejor parte"

Pero piensen que si me matan no tendrán más capítulos y **miaka7tamahome ** no tendrá el one shot lemon que le debo^^. Ahora empezaré con el one shot que le debo a ella y también el otro capí del tama seiryu que quiero llegar a mi versión de "la declaración de Hoto" *_* aunque ahí SÍ que me van a querer matar pero bue xD

Y ahora pasamos a los rewiews =)

**Ady92****:** Me alegro que te gustaran las ideas que te dije ^^ Y lo de dejarlo en esa parte… es que así se quedan picadas y quieren leer mas ajjaaj que mala que soy xD Nah es que así subía un

**Sayu **Jeje si me encanta Tama ^_^ es algo que no se puede evitar ¿qué le vamos a hacer?^^

**Criskeleton **Ains Cris como me conoces ^^ pero es que las otras eran one shot (osea, historias de un capítulo) y estos son más largos, entonces claro, en los otros "empieza la historia y Tama liandose o intentando liarse con Miaka" En estas historias puedo meter "más argumento" y ya verás como lo tiene ^_^

**Rikuchan22**jeje a mi también me gusta la parte de la adivina xD Sobre todo la parte en la que Miaka dice que si su vida no es suya entonces de quién es xD

**Dark_yuki:** Pues otra vez estarás feliz ^^ como te dije he subido el capi este finde =) Y lo del DarienxSerena se lo dije a algunas personas pero no me acuerdo a quienes… en cualquier caso estaba más centrada en los de Tama y Miaka que se me estaban olvidados las ideas del otro. En cualquier caso, espero que hayas disfrutado del capi ^_^

**Mitzuki **Me alegro que, siendo tu primer fic, te haya gustado mucho ^_^ Si querés podes leer el resto de fics que tengo ^_^

**pltT_Tns **hola pelotita de tenis ^_^ si estas situaciones son "interesantes" jojo

**miaka7tamahome **que definiciones cielos O.O?

**JEANNEXXX5 /YOUTUBE/ julia **Me alegra que te haya gustado como mis otras historias ^_^

**Raily_and_Ray **jaja si también me encanta esa frase ^^ quería una que fuera provocadora e invitara a seguir leyendo ^^ lo he conseguido :P

**yumiko_vero **Si… aunque la descripción no me salió tan bien como me hubiera gustado tampoco está tan desastre xD

**yuukidarkangel**Me alegra que te guste ^^ ahora te vas a quedar con las ganas de que pasa en el siguiente :P que mala que soy muajaja xD

**Mary ^^ **Tranqui =) yo también con esto de los exámenes no he podido dedicarle el tiempo que hubiera querido al fic y por eso he tardado tanto en actualizar =)

**kika_chan **jeje ok no pasa nada =) Me alegra que te guste el inicio/final del fic xD Si a mi también se me olvidaría eso *_* Y si… al igual que cristiana acertaste xD hice de las mías xD

**Ehime **Tranqui cielo =) TODOS mis fics serán lemon ^^ y todos serán Tama y Miaka… excepto tal vez uno de Darien y Serena que todavía no se si volver a empezar a escribirlo…

**Melody xXXx **Concuerdo con vos *_* El demonio más bello de todo el infierno con una sonrisa que puede rivalizar con la de un ángel *_* acá tenés otro capí así que sólo tendrás que esperar por el siguiente ^_^

**Carmen Taylor **Dentro de poco podrás leer las historias en inglés ^^ sólo falta que Marie las pase =)

**una super-fan **Muchas gracias ^^ como ya te dije la verdad es que no se que decir. Espero que en verdad les guste todo el fic ^^


	3. Preguntas sin respuestas y nuevos malent

**Aclaración:** Fushigi Yuugi no me pertenece ¬¬ porque si lo hiciera, hubiera hecho que Tama tuviera que estar sin remera tres veces mínimo por capítulo y desnudo mínimo una vez, también por capítulo, Miaka no tendría que ser virgen y estos dos se hubieran acostado mucho antes del tomo 18¬¬ como se puede comprobar no soy Yuu Watase xD por lo que si las escenas subidas de tono les molestan u ofenden, por favor no lean este fic ^^

**Capítulo 3: Preguntas sin respuestas y nuevos malentendidos**

A la mañana siguiente, Miaka se encontraba todavía cansada. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón se encontraba increíblemente cómoda. Recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y empezó a pensar que no se trataba más que de un sueño. Qué un joven increíblemente atractivo y con una capacidad innata para hacerte perder la cabeza no es algo que ocurriera comúnmente. Y con este pensamiento, se acomodo mejor en "esa dura pero suave y cálida almohada". Pero había una cosa que la inquietaba aparte de "su almohada" y era que estaba haciendo demasiado calor…

- ¡Miaka, baja ya a desayunar o no te dará tiempo y llegarás tarde a la escuela! – escuchó a gritar a su madre, probablemente desde la cocina.

Miaka gruñó ligeramente. El grito de su madre SÍ que era real. Después de todo, era el mismo de todas las mañana lectivas. Fue en ese momento cuando despertó completamente y se dio cuenta de que los pensamientos que hacía escasos momentos había tenido sobre lo "que pasó anoche" como nada más que un sueño (uno verdaderamente delicioso dijo una parte de ella) era real. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no soltar un grito de sorpresa. Ahí estaba "su intruso". Respirando con tranquilidad como si fuera totalmente normal entrar en casa ajena y hacer… esas cosas.

Miaka trató de soltarse del joven pero le estaba resultando tremendamente complicado; en primer lugar porque Tamahome la abrazaba como si temiera que al soltarla la perdería y en segundo lugar… su cuerpo estaba volviendo a excitarse. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó de su "prisión". Sin perder más el tiempo, recogió su mochila, sus ropas, y demás cosas que necesitaría para ir al colegio sin tener que volver a su cuarto… no estaba segura de que si volvía a entrar pudiera salir de ahí en todo el día. Una vez que salió de la habitación se permitió el lujo de suspirar y deslizarse lentamente en señal de victoria. Pero tampoco debía demorarse mucho porque su madre la llamaría otra vez y todavía no estaba del todo a salvo. Como no quería que su progenitora le hiciera preguntas sobre los objetos que llevaba en la mano decidió ocultarlos en la habitación de al lado hasta que volviera en busca de ellos. Una vez terminó su trabajo se dirigió con rapidez hacía la cocina.

- Miaka ¿Dónde está Tamahome? Sino se apura él también llegara tarde – le preguntó la señora Yuuki ni bien la vio.

- Él… él todavía está durmiendo – le informó a su madre mientras se sentaba en la mesa y comenzaba a comer sus cereales. Enseguida, notó que ella se disponía a llamarlo y entonces recordó parte de la conversación de anoche y dijo – Esta agotado por el viaje. Creo que seguirá durmiendo hasta la tarde.

Miaka esperaba que esa mentira surtiera efecto. Miró a su madre y por unos segundos vio como sus ojos se volvían oscuros para enseguida volver a su color original.

- Tenés razón, cielo. Dejaremos que descanse – y dicho esto se dispuso a terminar de preparar el desayuno.

Miaka, por otra parte, ahora comía enojada. Hoy "Tamahome" no se salvaba de que le diera una buena explicación de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, se dijo así misma, que no servía de nada enojarse ahora dado que no obtendría ninguna respuesta y levantaría las sospechas de su madre si continuaban hablando de él así que pensó en cambiar el tema.

- ¿Dónde están papá y Keisuke? – preguntó la joven aunque ya conocía de sobra la respuesta.

- Papá se fue al trabajo y Keisuke a la universidad – le respondió mientras arreglaba los últimos preparativos para ir ella también al trabajo. No tardo mucho tiempo en estar preparada. - Bueno, cielo, yo ya tengo que irme al trabajo – le dijo a su hija mientras se ponía la bufanda. Segundos después, se dirigió a la puerta, se giró y antes de irse dijo – Portate bien y no le hagas nada malo a tu primo.

Miaka estuvo a punto de doblar su cuchara cuando escuchó las últimas palabras ¡¿Qué ella no le hiciera nada malo a él! ¡Ella era la única indefensa en todo este asunto! "Tu madre tiene razón, Miaka. En cualquier momento podrías saltar sobre el indefenso y adormecido chico para hacerle todo lo que tenías planeado hacerle instantes antes de que tu madre interrumpiera anoche." ¡Esto si que era el colmo! No sólo tenía que escuchar que su propia madre defendiera a un completo desconocido sino que una parte de ella se estaba uniendo al bando enemigo y lo que es peor… ¡Lo más probable es que tuviera razón! Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco ahora mismo antes de que le diera un verdadero ataque de ira. Pero antes de eso tenía que ir a la habitación donde estaban sus cosas y darse una ducha.

Pensó que cuando terminara de bañarse se sentiría mejor, que el agua fría ayudaría a mitigar su irritación, pero no había funcionado y por alguna extraña razón se sentía vacía. No pudo resistir la tentación y fue a ver si "el Señor de los Infiernos" se encontraba durmiendo o estaba despierto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al saber que estaban completamente solos. Cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que en realidad ocurrían ambas conjeturas a la vez, todavía se hallaba durmiendo en lo que parecía ser un sueño reparador mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Instantes después, pronunció dulcemente el nombre de la muchacha en un susurro haciendo que el calor que, nuevamente la estaba invadiendo, la golpeara de lleno. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a su sentido común cerró lentamente la puerta. Había sido un error terrible volver a ver como estaba. Sin más preámbulos se abalanzó a la puerta que daba a la salida de su casa… necesitaba aire fresco… ¡y lo necesitaba ya!

En el colegio…

- Vaya, Miaka. ¿Y esa cara tan larga? No me digas que estás así porque no se cumplió lo dicho por esa "adivina" – preguntó su amiga con un poco de fastidio. Enseguida, se sentó en el asiento al lado de su amiga y le dijo seriamente – Sabes perfectamente que no son más que tonterías.

Miaka no sabía si decirle la verdad o quedarse callada. Por suerte para ella, la profesora entró en ese momento en clase e instantes después comenzó la clase. No fue hasta la hora del recreo cuando la elección sobre su dilema se resolvió pero no por mérito propio. Durante esa hora, ambas amigas vieron que casi todas las chicas del colegio estaban cuchicheando, algo completamente normal sino fuera por el pequeño factor añadido de que miraban de reojo con disimulo (aunque varias no eran tan discretas) hacía Miaka. Sólo pudo averiguar la razón de tanta atención cuando Fuu y Mio se acercaron a las chicas.

- ¡Miaka, Miaka! ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías un primo tan guapo? – le preguntaron prácticamente a gritos.

- ¿Primo? Miaka no tiene ningún primero – interpeló Yui totalmente confundida.

- Eso es lo que dijo el nuevo alumno de 2 curso de Insituto. Se llama Tamahome y dice que es tu primo y que va a pasar una temporada en tu casa ya que sus padres se han ido de vacaciones.

Miaka casi se atraganta cuando escuchó la palabra "Tamahome". Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que decirle la verdad a su amiga antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Pero de hecho, así fue cuando "el Rey de Roma" apareció en los jardines del colegio que era donde se encontraba casi todo el colegio hablando de lo mismo (y los que no, estaban siguiendo al recién llegado).

Cuando Tamahome llegó a donde estaban le dirigió una sonrisa a Miaka antes de cerrar los ojos. En ese momento su corazón empezó a latir velozmente, no sabría decir a ciencia cierta como supo lo que pretendía hacer "el intruso", pero lo sabía… ¡iba a hipnotizar a todo el colegio! Rápidamente se arrojó hacía Yui cubriéndola con su cuerpo y tapando los ojos de Yui con sus manos.

- Miaka, ¿pero qué… - intentó preguntar Yui ahora más confundida que antes.

- Shhh, luego te explicó – se apresuró a decir la pelinegra mientras cerraba los suyos propios.

Apenas un segundo después de que Miaka se abalanzara sobre su amiga Tamahome volvió a abrir los ojos y una luz oscura salió de ellos y se poso en los ojos de casi todas las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el colegio. Una vez hecho esto, el joven cayó completamente exhausto sobre sus rodillas y pequeñas gotas de sudor le resbalaban por el rostro y apoyó sus manos en el suelo; le costaba mucho trabajo respirar. Aprovechando que la mayor parte de los presentes no eran conscientes sobre lo que estaba pasando alzó a Miaka entre sus brazos con algo de dificultad y le lanzó una mirada a Yui. Una vez hecho esto, salió corriendo directo hacía el gimnasio. Yui siguió con la vista perdida a ambos hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte y se fue rumbo a su casa.

Durante todo el trayecto de "su secuestro" Miaka le estuvo exigiendo a su captor que la dejara bajar, pero la verdad es que cada vez que lo decía su voz sonaba menos insistente; una vez más había caído presa de la magia que rodeaba al misterioso desconocido.

Tamahome abrió la puerta del gimnasio rápidamente ni bien la tocó y la cerró detrás de sí con la misma rapidez. Enseguida, colocó la espalda de la joven en la pared y comenzó a besarla urgentemente en la boca mientras masajeaba con avidez sus piernas. Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y necesita energía ¡ya! Con cualquier mujer le habría bastado como había hecho tantas y tantas veces antes de conocerla. Sin embargo, eso cambio en el mismo momento que la conoció en aquel bello jardín. Desde ese mismo instante supo que ninguna otra conseguiría llenarle como ella lo hacía… ni conseguiría que siempre quisiera más y más de ella.

Miaka, por su parte, rodeo con sus manos el cuello del muchacho y empezó a masajear sus cabellos urgentemente. Ya no le hacía caso a su sentido común sino a la necesidad abrumadora que le exigía su cuerpo: ser devorada por esos labios, ser acariciada por esas manos sin ningún tipo de pudor y sentir ese calor abrasador tan característico de su "intruso" en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Echó su cuello atrás cuando la boca de Tamahome descendió hasta esa aquella parte de su anatomía para darle un mejor acceso. Su cuerpo comenzaba a arder a una velocidad abrumadora y no ayudaba nada que el "raptor" estuviera restregando su duro y erecto sexo contra el de ella. Pensaba que a estas alturas, si antes estaba agotado por el esfuerzo que le supuso convertir "en zombis" al colegio entero, ahora estaría extenuado… pero no era así ni mucho sino todo lo contrario. Cada segundo que pasaba notaba como la fuerza retornaba a sus manos y la sujetaban con mayor firmeza. Volvía a besar sus labios, pero, esta vez, con más ahínco y furor mientras la agarraba de la cuna para no dejarla huir; sin embargo, no consigió que algún que otro suspiro escapara libremente de la prisión de sus labios.

De repente, volvió a alzarla, pero esta vez, con suma facilidad. La colocó suavemente en una de las colchonetas que estaban desperdigadas por todo el suelo; apoyó sus codos encima de la colchoneta para no aplastarla con su peso. Se quedó mirándola unos instantes mientras acariciaba su rostro tan suavemente como si tuviera miedo de que ella fuera una ilusión… había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vio por última vez… todavía no podía creer que ella estuviera allí con él. No obstante, no había duda de que era ella; el color de su pelo, su rostro, ese brillo tan especial de sus ojos cuando se enojaba, esos labios tan suaves y tentadores que eran su perdición… sin olvidar que era ella quien tenía el collar donde fue encerrado… sólo ella podría tenerlo. La lujuria volvió a dominarlo enseguida cuando vio esos rojos y deliciosos labios que se separaban seductoramente. Sin perder un segundo más, volvió a devorarlos con furor al mismo tiempo que introducía su lengua en su boca.

Miaka no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos durante un segundo debido a la acción del joven; todavía se encontraba perdida en su mirada pensando porque no ofrecía la más mínima resistencia aunque recibió de buen agrado esa inesperada sorpresa. Pero lo que la sorprendía aún más era la ternura y suavidad con la cual Tamahome la tocaba. Hasta hace escasos minutos estaba completamente desesperado por concluir lo que casi pudo pasar ayer a la noche. Por eso pensó que podría llegar a lastimarla, pero eso distaba mucho de la realidad; todavía no alcanzaba a entender como el desconocido era capaz de ser increíblemente pasional pero al mismo tiempo tan suave en el tacto; el dolor que ella pensó que sentiría debido al desenfreno nunca llegó y en su lugar un placer indescriptible la embargaba por completo.

Abrió un poco la camisa del joven y deslizó una de sus manos en ese musculoso y bronceado pecho que su otra yo (y ahora su lado "cuerdo" también) deseaba tocar con desesperación y con la otra tiraba levemente de la ropa. El calor se hacía más y más intenso y algo en su interior le decía que debía restregarse más contra la virilidad del joven. Tamahome dejo sus labios para besar y lamer suavemente su cuello y, de cuando en cuando, mordisqueaba suavemente dicha zona. Miaka fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que cerrar sus ojos y echar su cuello hacía atrás y así poder dejarle más acceso al joven. No paraba de gemir y una vez más volvía a acariciar los cabellos del muchacho. Tamahome se alzó levemente y se quedó embobado viendo lo terriblemente provocadora que se veía con el pelo dispersó por toda la colchoneta, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y nuevamente esos labios rojos como la sangre lo atraían sin remedio y más ahora que le culpaban por no recibir la atención que les correspondía y su pecho subiendo y bajando provocativamente. Haciendo un increíble esfuerzo por contenerse y no acudir a su llamado comenzó a desabrochar lentamente la camisa de la joven. Su virilidad le apretaba enormemente y le pedía a gritos salir de su encierro. Necesitaba estar en contacto con esa suave y tersa piel que lo volvía loco urgentemente.

Una vez que tiró a un lado la camisa comenzó a lamer el pecho de la joven y a chupar sus duros pezones por encima del corpiño. Minutos después, éste fue a hacerle compañía a la ropa que se encontraba en el suelo. Tomó su pecho con las dos manos y comenzó a masajearlos suave y lentamente pellizcando y mordiendo de cuando en cuando; la reacción de su amante no se hizo esperar haciéndole saber que aunque hubieran pasado miles de años seguía adorando que le hiciera eso . Miaka lanzó inconscientemente un grito de placer que retumbó por toda la instancia al mismo tiempo que se arqueaba completamente. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Tamahome dejo de "torturar" su pecho y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Una vez más, Miaka echó la cabeza atrás mientras apoyaba las manos en el suelo. Tamahome estuvo tentado en volver a saborear esos deliciosos pezones que reclaman su lengua y sus labios. Sin embargo, decidió desabrochar la pollera de su compañera y guió una de sus manos hacía la intimidad de ella y se quedó allí unos minutos acariciando dicha zona por encima de la tela de su ropa interior aún así pudo notar enseguida cuan húmeda se encontraba y, de cuando en cuado, apretaba tiernamente su clítoris; la mano que se encontraba libre rodeo la cintura de la joven. Fue justamente debido a esos "apretones" que Miaka no pudo aguantarlo más e hizo que el Tamahome se recostara en la colchoneta.

De esta forma, "el secuestrador" paso a estar completamente a merced de "su víctima"… aunque la verdad no pareció molestarle mucho el cambio en los acontecimientos. Sin embargo y, a pesar de la urgencia de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar quedarse unos instantes embobadas contemplando el bello rostro de "su intruso"; nunca en toda su vida había visto un joven tan atractivo y sensual… ni tampoco a uno que le hiciera perder la cabeza como él lo hacía. Inconscientemente, delineó delicadamente la boca del hombre con la mano e, instantes después, sustituyó sus dedos por sus labios. Seguidamente, besó su cuello lentamente saboreando esa piel que la volvía loca. De cuando en cuando podía escuchar como Tamahome surraraba roncamente su nombre muy cerca de su oído haciendo que se excitara aún más de lo que ya estaba. De repente, pareció que el cuerpo de la joven comenzaba a cobrar vida propia, puesto que ella no sabía ni que estaba haciendo ni porque… sólo se dejaba llevar y empezó a restregarse contra la intimidad del demonio mientras él acaricia lujuriosamente desde sus piernas hasta su cola una y otra vez.

Se irguió levemente y fue abriendo la camisa lentamente y no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran intensamente debido a la lujuria que la carcomía, su boca se hacía agua de sólo ver esos musculosos, bronceados y definidos músculos. Enseguida, volvió a inclinarse para poder besar, lamer y saborear de arriba abajo esa piel que le nublaba el juicio. Una vez llego a sus pantalones, los desabrochó y extrajo el duro y erecto miembro viril del muchacho. Sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a lamer la cabeza del mismo con la punta de su lengua; el muchacho sintió como un potente rayo lo recorría completamente y no pudo evitar que una de sus manos se colocara en la nuca de amante para indicarle a Miaka cual era el ritmo que debía seguir haciendo que introdujera su pene en su boca hasta el final. A los oídos de la chica seguían llegando los dulces suspiros del joven que, conforme pasaban los segundos, se volvían más y más intensos, y provocaban que la sangre de la estudiante se calentara aún más. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que sintió como una gran calidez inundaba su boca al mismo tiempo que escuchaba gritar de placer a su compañero; no pudo evitar tragar parte del semen, a pesar de que esperaba que tuviera un sabor algo salado (o eso le habían dicho sus amigas cuando le contaban que hacían ellas cuando estaban con sus novios), sino un sabor increíblemente exquisito y adictivo y hacía que se excitará aún más si cabe. Por eso, hizo que el joven eyaculara varias veces más y lamió hasta la última gota. Decidida a poner fin al tormento que esta estaba sufriendo su intimidad; se levantó y se colocó sobre el miembro erecto del joven y lo agarró con una mano para poder meterlo dentro de ella con cuidado. Cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a introducirlo en su interior Tamahome lo evitó y Miaka se encontró totalmente paralizada y perdida por la acción; no entendía porque él quería que pararan después de todo lo que le habia echo.

- No podemos hacerlo hasta el final, Miaka – confesó el joven entrecortadamente por la excitación. Al escuchar esto, no supo porqué, pero toda la excitación que sentía hasta ese momento se esfumó y un sentimiento de furia la invadió.

- ¿Por qué no podemos continuar? – interpeló gritando la joven - ¿O acaso es que te gusta ver como pierdo el control de mi cuerpo y puedes hacer lo que te plazca y así poder dejarme con las ganas? ¿Cómo sino fuera nada?

- No, Miaka. Escúchame, por favor – le imploró el muchacho. Pero era demasiado tarde, Miaka no pudo contener el sentimiento de odio y vergüenza que la dominaba. Desde que había llegado no había echó más que jugar con ella cuanto quería y más. Estaba más que harta. Dominada por esos sentimientos le pegó una tremenda bofetada al muchacho y recogió rápidamente sus cosas y con la misma velocidad abandono el gimnasio.

Tamahome se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta sin decir ni una palabra. Giró su rostro y se llevó una mano hacía su cara y murmuró para sí mismo con profunda pena y dolor, no por el dolor físico de la cachetada, sino porque ahora ella pensaba que para él ella no era más que un pasatiempo:

- Esto será mucho más difícil de lo que pude haber imaginado aunque me lo hubieras advertido, Mi-chan.

Un joven pelirrojo que aparentaba unos 17 años, que caminaba por las calles cerca del Instituto, se encontraba estaba muy preocupado desde hacía un par de días; notaba que el ambiente había cambiado pero no sabría decir bien el porqué y, sin embargo, se le hacía vagamente familiar. Ese día no había asistido a clases dado a que su "abuelo paterno" se encontraba muy enfermo; debido a ello "sus padres" habían pedido un permiso especial al colegio para que pudiera ausentarse durante esa semana sin que tuviera problemas por ello. Ya había pasado ese plazo y, aunque, tendría que volver a clases oficialmente mañana, no podía evitar sentir esa sensación que le indicaba que algo no andaba bien. Con el corazón en un puño, decidió ir al Instituto y esperar a Miaka y confirmar que ella se encontrara bien. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a las puertas del recinto y vio a Miaka toda desalineada casi se le para el corazón. No obstante, trató de serenarse y la saludo como siempre.

- Hola, Miaka ¿qué tal? – le pregunto - ¿Acaso estamos en carnaval y por eso estás tan desastrosa? – intentó bromear. Sin embargo, su nerviosismo se iba convirtiendo en enojo al oler una esencia que detestaba y, que, para colmo de males, parecía que provenía de su amiga.

Miaka, por su parte, todavía se encontraba nerviosa y molesta por lo acontecido hacía apenas unos minutos atrás.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Tasuki? ¿Sigue estando tu abuelo muy grave? – preguntó por una parte para tratar de cambiar el tema y por otra porque realmente quería saber como se encontraba. Miaka quería evitar que su amigo le viera el rostro y por eso se giró dándole la espalda.

- No, ahora se encuentra mucho mejor – le respondió como si el asunto no fuera con él - ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa? – le pregunto un poco irritado mientras la agarraba de un brazo y la volteaba para que lo viera.

- No me pasa nada. Tasuki me estás haciendo daño – se quejó la joven. No le agradaba nada el tono y la actitud que estaba teniendo su amigo. Esto no era nada normal pero ahora no tenía ni tiempo ni cabeza para intentar descifrar que le pasaba.

- Lo siento, yo… - intentó disculparse pero Miaka no le dejo.

- Mejor me voy a casa ya pero esta vez sin ti. Estás muy raro y yo muy cansada. Y no… no paso nada – dijo las últimas palabras en un susurro que el chico apenas pudo oír pero el rubor de sus mejillas lo vio claramente.

Siempre fuiste pésima mintiendo, Miaka – se dijo lentamente a sí mismo mientras la silueta de la joven se hacía cada vez más pequeña. De repente, una furia y rabia que no conocía desde hacía milenios lo invadió por completo puesto que ahora reconocía de dónde provenía ese aroma. Con decisión, golpeó fuertemente una de las farolas que tenía cerca y ésta se agrieto y se desmoronó al instante. Con la voz llena de odio dijo: Además, apestas a ÉL.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, ya tenemos nuevamente un nuevo capítulo ^_^ Ahora "Raily" y mi última lectora "laury13" no tendrán motivos para arrancarme la cabeza ^_^

Recomiendo leer el siguiente libro… "El ejercito negro" es una trilogía 1. El reino de los sueños, 2. El reino de la oscuridad, 3. El reino de la luz.

También les recomiendo leer el fic "Destiny" de The Princess SeLene reviews (es un fic que yo le encargue que me hiciera de Tama y Miaka lemon^^) y Gotas de sal y esencia de azúcar de Rikuchan22 otro lemon de tama y miaka ^_^

Ahora, en lo que respecta al fic… Miaka pegándole a tama O.O! Ni yo me lo cría cuando lo escribía pero… más de una hubieramos echo eso no? Nos calientas y después no dicen que na de na… yo si lo hubiera echo para que mentir… Y ahora para mi desgracia… apareció Tasuki x.x menos mal que dentro de poco aparecerá Nuriko asi me alivia un poco la pena de que aparezca el otro¬¬ pero eso significa que pronto aparecera Nakago… porque sera sera :D

Ahora paso a agradecer los rewiews:

laury13: Espero que te haya gustado este capi xD Tardo algo porque estaba haciendo otro dos one shot antes de continuar este y porque odio escribir xD Por cierto me conociste en por algun rewiew que deje en algun fic de Tidus y Yuna? xD Es que veo que sos fan de ellos.

Raily-and-Ray: No te gustaran los lemons… pero que bien se ve Tamahome vestido de negro y con esa sonrisa de costado cuando es malo, no? xD En este caso pervert jajaja

Melody: Jo… para una persona que no me quería matar por haberlos interrumpido resulta que ahora quiere ahorcarme… bueno acá está el capi y no pasa nada ^_^

Noroelle: "Dan ganas de ducharse y embobarse esperándole"… si…. Ahora una amiga me acusa de que cada vez que se baña piensa que vendrá Tama y la secuestrara xD Si, Tama es muy sexy de malo… y esa voz en japonés ains *_*

Pooliih: Gracias espero que te guste este^^

Ehime: Lo de que la madre estuviera caliente… digamos que Tamahome tiene como un aroma, sensación o como quieras llamarlo que despierta toda la sexualidad. Y eso traerá algunos dolores de cabeza a Miaka xD Pero como Tama quería estar con Miaka hizo que toda esa atracción que sintió la madre de Miaka por Tama "la desvío" hacía su marido. Tamahome dirá más adelante (probablemente el próximo capítulo) el porqué de esto. Si… más de una ahora está odiando mucho a Miaka por mi culpa u.u… debería sentirme mal pero… ELLA TIENE A TAMA QUE NO SE QUEJE!

Ady92: A mi tampoco me importaría si fuera tan sexy como él para que negarlo jajaja Tranqui que van a sufrir bastante xD Y eso del one shot ya esta hecho jejeje me alegra que te gustara^^ Si en el fondo te encantan esos baños con cubitos para bajarte la calentura xD Me alegra que te gusten las ideas^^ Si… todas queremos ver a tama en accion y ser nosotras miaka ^_^ conmigo a la cabeza *_*!

oOo Dark-yuki oOo: juas pues si antes tenías ganas de matarme ahora mejor me escondo O.O… pero pensa que si me matas no veras mas lemons de Tama :D!  
Pues al final el que actualice fue este y no el del tama seiryu sorry. Y creo que volvere a actualizar este porque ya tengo mas o menos idea de cómo quiero el capitulo 4.

mary: Buena pregunta jajaja Esto lo contara Tamahome en el proximo capi pero a modo de resumen. Tamahome es un demonio que se alimenta de energia sexual. Ha estado encerrado durante milenios en un collar que le iba absorbiendo lentamente su energía. Cuando vio a Miaka le pudo mas las ganas de verla que el cansancio pero al usar parte de la poca energia que habia vuelto a acumular (cuando lo estaba haciendo con Miaka) no le quedo mas fuerza y perdio el conocimiento.

Si… a mí tambien me encantaria tener uno asi xD Pero el que tengo deja mucho que desear¬¬ Bueno lo de pervertida… uno lee mis fics bajo su responsabilidad xD

kika-chan: Bueno ahora no le pase el borrador asi no se enojan jajaja por cierto tienen que leer el otro one shot.

Otra mas que quiere matar x.x! pero no ven que no hay historia sin autora x.x que, si bien es cierto que muchas de las ideas se las e ido contando a varias por msn no se las he contado todas! Asi que la historia no tendria ni pies ni cabezas… y cuando la termine… estare empezando otro fic asi que tampoco podran matarme :D!

jeannexxx5: bueno al menos no me queres matar porque la madre interrumpiera^^ Pero necesito que Miaka sea virgen un tiempito mas :D Ya lo sabran en el proximo capi jejeje

Maria Esteve: Exacto. Para que estar picando piedras cuando puedes estar violando a Tama? xD

Rikuchan22: Sip, siempre sos una de las primeras. Pero este creo que no te lo he pasado porque no te has conectado mucho últimamente ^_^


End file.
